


Adapted

by ullman



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman





	Adapted

One night John decided to take a break from spending night after night counting the numerous bits of skin he managed to peel off his face after another day of shooting and feeling like a complete and utter lepered. Perhaps joining some of his colleagues would help him shed the blanket of melancholy he'd been carrying around with him for the past few days.

And there he was, just like the few others present, pretending to be watching some inane television show,no words were spoken, all men seemed to be utterly immersed in their own thoughts.

The only movement coming from Sean who kept snatching some of the crisps from the bowl on the table. An almost peaceful smile on his face, his thoughts miles away as far as John could tell. Elijah appeared to be the only one actually watching the show, but he was fairly sure that the boy was in fact fast asleep. And then there were Bean and Viggo - Viggo who'd been alternating between hyperactive and completely lethargic all night, now seemed to have settled on the latter. Sitting on the edge of the couch, staring off into space while his fingers drew idle patterns all across Bean's upper thigh.

No one in the room seemed to find that odd, nor did they notice Bean's arm slung around Viggo's waist. Or perhaps they’d already noticed, long before John had.

He took another sip of wine as he once again surveyed the room; another handful of crisps for Sean, the faintest of snores from Elijah.....It was quite nice, actually, just sitting here, sharing a comfortable silence with his colleagues, perhaps even friends. And when he met Bean's gaze, he found himself smiling, giving a slight nod as Bean returned the smile. Nice indeed.

Perhaps he wouldn't be able to find the courage again tomorrow, retreat to his own room, surrounded by melancholy once again. But not choked by it. Not able to shed the blanket then, at least he’d managed to adjust it.

To fit.


End file.
